Christmas Dreams
by strwbrygrl77
Summary: Mary and a former witness get kidnapped by human traffickers who plan to sell them on Christmas Eve. Post Series fic.


**A/N: Merry Christmas, everybody! I couldn't get this fic out of my head and so y'all get a super-sized oneshot for Christmas. It's post-series so yes, Baby Norah is here as well as the established Marshall/Abigail relationship (for now :D ) Iris and Lily from the S1 episode 'Iris doesn't live here anymore' are back - and I don't own nothin' except the plot and the baddies.**

* * *

**Christmas Eve, 2012 (Present Day)**

"NO! Marshall!"

Mary rolled both of them over, her hands furiously working at the Velcro straps of his vest. Behind her she could hear Delia and Juan getting the scumbags cuffed and contained. Lily was screaming hysterically but Mary took this as a good sign. If the girl could scream like that, she certainly couldn't be too injured. Marshall's breathing grew shallow and Mary slapped his face.

"Don't you dare die; do you hear me, Marshall Mann? **Stay with me**. You do not have my permission to leave me, do you hear me?" Mary screamed as she finally got his vest free. Her heart dropped as she didn't see any bullets in the Kevlar. She began to run her trembling hands down his back, below the coverage of the vest. When her fingers encountered the sticky, warm fluid of his blood she stopped and applied pressure, swearing under her breath.

Delia came running up and seeing the scene before her, went pale under her dark skin. She knelt beside Mary and Marshall's intertwined bodies, bending down to look at Marshall's wound.

"How bad?" Mary whispered.

Delia shook her head. "The bullet's in his back – he's losing a lot of blood. I don't-"

"No!" Mary screamed again. "He's going to make it."

"Mary, we're six hours from the nearest hospital-"

"Then we better get moving."

Delia shook her head again but went to tell Juan that they needed to move even though it was going to be dark in less than an hour.

Mary moved one of her legs up to apply more pressure to Marshall's lower back and he moaned.

"M-Mary?" he groaned, his eyes fluttering open.

"Just try and relax, Doofus, you've been shot."

"Aw, crap."

Mary chuckled.

Marshall wheezed. "Lily?"

"She's fine-" Mary looked over his shoulder to see the young woman being comforted by Delia. "You got here in time to save her."

He shook his head. "Save you."

Her eyes teared up. "Oh Marshall, why?"

Marshall's eyes fluttered shut. "Norah," he breathed softly, "Needs you."

She felt his body go slack against hers. "We have to move now!" she yelled across the desert sands to Delia and Juan, clutching Marshall closer to her.

"We need you too," she whispered to him. "Don't you dare die, Marshall."

* * *

**Monday, Dec 17****th**

Mary's cell phone alarm beeped, followed closely by Norah and baby Ethan's wailing. Groaning in frustration, Mary put the pillow over her face and tried unsuccessfully to block out all the annoying sounds at once.

No one in the Shannon household was getting much sleep these days. Brandi's bouncing baby boy had the worst case of colic known to man and was inconsolable. Just when Ethan stopped crying and dropped off to sleep, a truck would rumble by or the neighbor would decide it was the perfect time to mow the lawn and the cranky infant would awaken with a howl. Most of the time Norah was a happy and content baby, but ever since her cousin had arrived on the scene, whenever he cried, she cried. And now that Norah was mobile and working on cutting a set of molars, she was extra cranky. Brandi was exhausted even with Joanna's help during the day. Mark tried to help in the evenings but two screaming babies were more than he could handle. He had also met someone and things were getting semi-serious, so Norah wasn't getting as much daddy time as usual. Most days Mary was happy to head off to work but lately she had to fight to stay awake and listen to her witness' complaints when all she wanted to do was curl up and fall asleep at her desk.

The sound of her bedroom door hitting the wall made Mary sit straight up in bed. Brandi was standing in the doorway, a red-faced screaming Ethan in her arms.

"Good God, Brandi! I was trying to-"

"Mary, your alarm has been going off for the last ten minutes and Norah has been crying for you that whole time. I'd get her but as you can see I've got my hands full," Brandi said, her voice full of exasperation.

Mary growled as she threw off the covers and turned off her alarm. "I'm up, all right? Even though it feels like I just went to bed for crying out loud!"

"I'm sorry, Mary, maybe it's time-"

Mary sighed as she looked at her baby sister. Brandi looked ready to collapse and the demon spawn was completely red in the face from crying. Picking up Norah and cuddling her close, Mary was pleasantly surprised when her daughter's cries reduced to sniffles. "Good morning, bug." She kissed her cheek. "No, Brandi. Let's not talk about it or make decisions when we're both so sleep deprived. We'll talk about it after the holidays, ok?"

Brandi sniffled and raised her voice to be heard above Ethan's wails. "I just don't know what to do – I have another appointment with Ethan's pediatrician today – maybe Dr. Foss can help us."

"God, I hope so." Mary prayed aloud as she began to change Norah's wet diaper and jammies.

"Do you remember that Joanna has a doctor's appointment this morning too?"

"Shit!" Mary swore as she stood Norah up on the changing table and her daughter giggled.

"Mary, language! Remember, Norah is getting ready to talk and what are you going to say if her first word is of the four letter kind?"

Mary lifted Norah in the air and blew a raspberry on her tummy, making Norah squeal. "That's mommy's girl."

Brandi rolled her eyes. "I give up. So, what are you going to do with Norah?"

Mary shrugged. "Take her into work with me. Everyone loves her."

* * *

Mary was having second thoughts about bringing Norah to the office by the time she was in the car. Norah had waited until Mary was loading her into her car seat before she spit up most of her breakfast on Mary's shirt. Not having the time to change before leaving the house, Mary was extra glad that she kept her go bag in the car and headed for the office. Norah began screaming before they were on the freeway. Mary knew her daughter wasn't getting much sleep at night either and as a result was tired and cranky as well as teething. In all likelihood, Marshall was going to take one look at her clothes and screaming baby and tell her to go home and get some sleep.

_Right, sleep. In my house where the demon spawn screams day and night._

Mary rubbed a hand across her blood shot eyes as she stepped off the elevator and swiped her card in the lock. The door buzzed and she angrily pushed it open. She really hoped that Delia didn't push her buttons today. _I don't think I can take very much of Ms. Muffin's Perkiness._

"Someone doesn't sound very happy."

Mary looked up wearily as Marshall's hand closed around hers on Norah's car seat handle. For a moment she resisted letting go of her daughter and she heard his sigh.

"Let go – I've got her, Mer," he whispered, taking in her tired, disheveled appearance with a concerned glance.

She basked the all too brief warmth of his contact and open affection before relinquishing her hold and he moved away, crooning softly to her daughter.

Many things had changed in the WitSec office in the past seven months. Stan had been promoted and was gone to Washington, leaving Marshall in charge. Delia, the muffin lady, was her partner now. And she and Marshall were merely employer and employee.

Well, it would never be as simple as that. Ever since that fateful day on the balcony when he had asked her to release him, they had both made every effort not to contact each other after business hours; and for the most part it had been successful. She had called him when Ethan had been born and Marshall had come to the hospital to welcome the newest addition to the Shannon family to the world. In late October, Oscar the dog had had puppies with a female bitch in Marshall's neighborhood and he had called her to let her know that Oscar was now a father. But other than those two occasions, Mary had kept her word not to call Marshall and he didn't ask too many questions about her personal life. She knew that he wanted to – when they were alone in the office, he would come and perch on the edge of her desk and it was almost like old times. He would ask about Norah and she would ask if he and Abigail had set a date for their wedding yet.

But he didn't know that she thought Ethan was a demon spawn and had colic and was keeping them all up at night. He didn't know that Norah was on the verge of talking and her first word might well be 'shit' instead of 'mama'. He didn't know that she had recently begun to have very erotic dreams about the two of them or that a simple touch from him made her insides quiver.

And he definitely didn't know that when he said he loved her that day on the balcony, she had been on the verge of saying 'I love you too' – before he had said he needed her to release him.

Mary squeezed her eyes shut and rubbed her eyes wearily. _God, I need sleep so I can stop fantasizing about my very engaged ex-partner._

"Mary?"

Her head whipped up to see Marshall standing in front of her, bouncing a now content Norah in his arms. She felt her face flush as she wondered how long he had been trying to get her attention.

"What?" she demanded crossly.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go change your shirt before our staff meeting? I can change Norah for you."

She glanced at Norah and noticed for the first time that the spit up had landed on her as well. _Well, I'm flunking motherhood today. _"Thanks. Clothes are-"

"In the diaper bag. I know, Mer, I got this. Go change, relax for a minute."

Mary snorted. "If I relax, Doofus, I'll fall asleep."

"I don't think we can call our boss a 'doofus', Mary," Delia chided as she sailed through the door with muffins in hand.

Mary winced as the moment was broken and reality descended once again. "Right. Sorry, chief." She grabbed her go bag and headed for the bathroom.

Marshall grabbed her elbow as she passed him. "Mary, it's fine. When we're alone, you can-"

Mary smiled at him sadly. "But isn't that the point? I thought we weren't supposed to be alone." She gave Norah's cheek a parting caress as she walked away.

* * *

Marshall's eyes followed Mary until she turned the corner by the bathroom and Delia couldn't hold her tongue any longer.

"One day really soon you're going to have to decide who you want to be with, boss."

Marshall jumped and turned startled eyes to his junior inspector. "What are you talking about, Dee? I'm an engaged man – I've already decided."

Delia arched a brow. "H'm, I can't help but noticing that you didn't say you loved your bride to be."

"I wouldn't be marrying Abigail if I didn't love her," Marshall frowned.

Delia laughed. "Oh, that sounded convincing." She held up a hand to ward off his protests. "Okay then, answer me this: Who do you love more?"

The name that sprang to Marshall's lips wasn't the name of his fiancée and so he changed the subject. "I need to get this little lady changed before our staff meeting."

Delia was still looking at him with twinkly, all-knowing eyes. "I'll do it, boss," she smiled at Norah as she reached out her arms.

He side stepped her. "Oh no, you don't. As Mary's partner, you get to see this little angel all the time. I get the honor this time."

"Well, I never thought I'd see the day when a man would be fighting for the opportunity to change a baby's dirty clothes."

Marshall grinned. "I'm no ordinary man."

"No, you're not, boss man. No wonder the ladies are fighting over you."

He rolled his eyes as he picked up Norah's diaper bag. "I think you're over exaggerating things, Dee. No one's fighting over me."

"That's what you think," Delia muttered under her breath as Marshall slipped into his office with Norah.

* * *

"All right! Let's get this show on the road," Mary announced as she came into the conference room twenty minutes later, looking considerably refreshed even though there wasn't a shower in the office.

Delia and Marshall simultaneously held fingers to their lips and pointed to the far corner where Norah was fast asleep in her car seat, her ladybug pacifier in her mouth.

"How?" Mary whispered, her hands landing on her hips in surprise.

"Ask boss man," Delia gestured to Marshall.

"Ah, 'to sleep, perchance to dream'" he quoted softly. "I read her 'Hamlet' – don't worry, not the ending, just his soliloquy in the middle."

"Well, that's enough to put anyone to sleep," Mary joked as she rounded the table. "Thank you, Marshall. Because of the demon spawn, none of us have been sleeping well." She leaned over and kissed his cheek softly.

"Demon spawn?" he repeated faintly, surprised at her demonstration of affection.

Delia laughed. "That's her pet name for her nephew."

"Mary!" Marshall remonstrated and she basked in his mild reproach. "He's just a baby – what if someone had called Norah a demon spawn?"

Mary bristled. "No one would have ever called my sweet little bug a demon spawn!" she growled.

Delia cleared her throat. "Shall we start the meeting?"

Marshall nodded but caught Mary's elbow before she could sit down. "We'll talk about this later."

"I don't think that's such a good idea, chief."

He sighed at her formal tone. "Actually, I'm concerned with how your home situation is affecting your work. Don't think I haven't noticed how tired you've been, Mary, and how it's affecting your witness interaction-"

"Are you insinuating that my work performance is slipping? Because I'll have you know-"

Delia was getting a huge amount of enjoyment out of watching the two old partners spar with each other but their conversation was interrupted by a loud rapping on the outer office door. Norah jerked awaked, her pacifier dropping out of her mouth as she began to cry.

"Shit!" Mary exclaimed as Delia slipped out of the conference room.

"Mary!" Marshall scolded as he crossed the room to Norah's car seat and began to rock her gently. "That's going to be her first word if you're not careful."

Mary rolled her eyes. "You sound just like my sister."

"She's right," Marshall said as Norah's cries increased. He bent over and picked her up, cradling her against his chest. "Shh, Shh, little one. Uncle Marshall's here," he crooned, bouncing her gently.

Delia returned with their visitor. "Mary, Chief, I'm sure you remember-"

"Oh my God – Mary, Marshall, I didn't know you guys had had a baby!" Iris squealed. "She's so cute! What's her name?"

Delia began to laugh as her boss and Mary looked like they had been caught in the oncoming headlights of a semi truck.

Mary was the first to recover. "He's not-"

"I'm not-" Marshall stammered.

"Her name is Norah," Delia broke in. "She looks a lot like Mary right now, but I'm sure as she gets older she'll start to look more like her daddy. Don't you think so, Marshall?"

"Delia!"

"Dee!"

* * *

"Now, can I trust you to keep Norah safe and sound for a few minutes while Marshall and I talk to Iris alone?" Mary demanded, still keeping a firm hand on her daughter.

Delia sighed. "Mary, I love that girl like she was my own, you know that. And I was just having a bit of fun in there. I didn't actually say Norah was Marshall's daughter."

"You sure as hell implied it!"

Norah giggled.

"Come on, give her to me. Your ex mother-in-law will be here in thirty minutes anyway."

With a grunt, Mary placed her daughter in Delia's arms. Norah looked up into the dark woman's face and babbled, "de de de de."

Mary held up a finger in warning. "That does NOT count as her first word no matter how close to your name it is."

Delia smiled. "Of course not."

With a huff of exasperation Mary reentered the conference room.

Iris looked up at her with a smirk.

Mary looked at her old partner with a frown. "What have you been telling her?"

He spread out his hands in supplication. "Nothing – we've just been catching up."

She grunted and joined him on that side of the table so both of them were facing Iris. That way she could also see her daughter and when Joanna arrived to pick her up.

"So, you had a baby with your ex-husband?" Iris asked.

Mary kicked Marshall under the table and he winced. "What? I couldn't let her go on thinking Norah was mine, no matter how adorable she is. Abigail would definitely object."

"Who's Abigail?"

Mary turned on him in disbelief. "You covered my love life but not your own?"

"You weren't gone that long – and since when is Mark your love life? Is there something you need to tell me?"

Iris cleared her throat. "Excuse me, but I really did come to talk to the two of you about something rather important."

Mary and Marshall's eyes swung away from each other and back to the young woman across from them.

"We're sorry, Iris," Marshall said. "Mary and I are just having some communication issues today."

"Today?" Mary muttered under her breath and then winced as Marshall kicked her back.

"But I must admit some confusion. Your family opted out of the program when you turned eighteen so you could be reunited with Lawrence and your father could resume his medical practice."

Iris shrugged. "Yeah, well, one out of two isn't bad."

Mary leveled her all knowing gaze on Iris. "Let me guess: you and Lawrence-"

"I guess true love isn't so true after all."

"Tell me about it."

Marshall kicked Mary under the table again and she glared at him as she said, "What I meant to say was you're only twenty-one. You've got lots of time to find someone else."

"That's right," Marshall agreed.

"You didn't," Iris argued.

"Maybe not," Mary said softly as she glanced at her old partner, "But I'm not alone. I have a beautiful baby girl." She cleared her throat. "Anyway, since you've opted out – there isn't much Marshall and I-"

Iris leaned across the table, her face desperate. "But you've got to! I don't know where else to go! I've already been to APD and they said they can't do anything and – and she's my baby sister!"

Marshall's relaxed posture went rigid. "Lily?"

Iris sniffed. "Yes, do you remember her?"

The old partners exchanged looks. Of course they remembered Lily – the teenager who had been a virtuoso on the piano and crazy for Latino boys. It hadn't come out until after the family had entered WitSec that she had also witnessed the shooting.

Mary gave a slight nod before she turned back to Iris. "Why don't you tell us what's going on with Lily?"

Iris took a deep breath. "She's been dating this boy who's a year ahead of her, so he graduated this last summer and he's been going to community college this semester. His name is Raphael," she watched as Mary winced at the name, "yup, you guessed it, he's Latino. My sister still has a thing for Latino guys. Anyway, I never got a really bad vibe from him – but his old man always gave Lily and me both the creeps. He's been in prison and everything."

"Do you know what for?" Marshall broke in as he pulled a yellow legal pad towards him and began to take notes.

Iris shook her head. "Raph just says his dad didn't do it – whatever 'it' is and that his dad is all cool for having been inside and stuff. He's even got some gang tats that he got while he was in there."

"What's the dad's name, Iris?" Marshall pressed.

"Rico Chavez," she stated and watched as he scrawled it at the top of the page.

"So what's got you so spooked?" Mary pressed her. "Something's happened recently, I'm guessing?"

Iris swallowed and nodded. "One of Rico's buddies got out of prison and came to visit – and I think he's been following my sister. Lily's told me that the school has told the students to be on the lookout for an unmarked gray van, no windows – that it's been seen parked outside the school at all hours. Raph's dad has a van like that."

Marshall and Mary exchanged another long look. "It's thin, Iris, really thin. I'm not saying we don't believe you but we can see why the police can't-"

"But don't you see? Christmas break starts today and my sister works part-time at a little bakery on Elm and I'm afraid that this pervert is going to do something and no one's going to be around to help!" Iris' voice rose hysterically.

Mary stood and moved around the table, taking the seat next to Iris. "Take a deep breath, in and out. There you go," Mary soothed.

Marshall waited a couple of minutes for Iris to calm down before he continued. "What does Lily think?"

Iris shrugged. "She thought I was overreacting until the emails started."

Marshall's eyes narrowed. "What emails?"

"About a week ago, she started getting emails from an anonymous admirer saying things like 'I can't wait to meet you' and 'Soon we'll be together'."

Mary's danger sense was pinging. "Iris, where's Lily now?"

"At work – don't worry, Lawrence is standing guard while I'm here. We're still good friends."

"Do you still have these emails?" Marshall asked.

Iris plopped her large handbag on the table. "Of course."

Marshall grinned. "Now we have something for the police."

Mary groaned. "Do we have to call Nancy Drew?"

He frowned. "Don't call my fiancée that."

* * *

"It's still thin."

Mary looked at Detective Chaffee in disbelief. "Are you kidding me? We have emails here that prove a minor is being stalked-"

"And just how do they prove that?" Abigail asked, looking around at Marshall, Mary, Delia, and Iris in turn. "For all we know, the girl could have sent them to herself."

Iris bolted to her feet. "That's a lie!"

Marshall laid a restraining hand on Iris' shoulder and she turned into him, sobbing. Mary sneered at Abigail.

"Nice, Detective, do you think you could be a bit more tactful?"

Abigail sighed. "Look, I'm sorry, all right? But my division is stretched to the max, as I'm sure you are. This time of year brings out all the wackos and crazies and there aren't enough hours in the day or people on the force to deal with all of it. It would be different if her parents were in town and ordered an official protective detail-"

"Mom and Dad are in Geneva, Switzerland at a medical convention," Iris sniffled, turning her head from Marshall's shirtfront. "Lily's begged me not to contact them, but if it's the only way to –"

"No, it's not." Marshall wrapped an arm around Iris' thin shoulders. "Thank you for outlining the options to us so clearly, Detective Chaffee. We'll take it from here. Delia, would you show our guest from APD out?"

Abigail took an involuntary step back at the coolness of Marshall's tone. Mary grinned and went to stand by him and Iris.

Delia was suddenly at her elbow. "This way, Detective."

She frowned. "Marshall, if I could have-"

He brushed past her on his way to his office. "Not now, Abigail. I'm rather busy."

Her mouth fell open as she trailed after him. "You're taking this personally."

He looked up from his desk, his fingers frozen over his keyboard. "No, I'm not. I understand quite well the position of the APD. Do I think you were a little abrupt in how you broke that position to a young woman who is terrified for her baby sister?" He shrugged.

"I've already apologized, Marshall. Good grief, aren't I allowed to be under stress and have a bad day like anyone else? I mean, I should think you'd be used to working with your share of bitchy women after being partnered with Mary Shannon for years."

Marshall's head snapped up and his eyes cooled further. "I'll see you at home, Abigail, but I wouldn't wait up. I may have to pull an all nighter here."

"Marshall, I-" Abigail bit her lip and reached for him as he passed by, but he shrugged out of her touch. She watched from outside as he strode into the conference room, straight to the white board Mary had set up and flashed her a smile of thanks.

"Ok people, let's talk about how we're going to run this surveillance and protection detail," she heard his voice through the glass wall as she slipped out the outer office door.

* * *

Marshall couldn't believe that Mary wanted the evening shift – until she explained her rationale behind it.

"I can sleep in peace and quiet away from the Demon Spawn – can I take Norah?"

Marshall looked at her in disbelief. "Just how sleep deprived are you, Inspector? What are you going to do with her if Rico breaks in? It's going to be hard enough to handle two screaming girls – what would you do with Norah?"

She collapsed into the chair on the other side of his desk. "You're right, I am sleep deprived to even think of taking her on a security detail with me. I'll think of something."

"Why can't she stay with Brandi?"

Mary shook her head. "Brandi has more than her hands full with the de-" she broke off at Marshall's glare. "I mean, Ethan. Every little noise wakes him up in the night and he starts screaming, which wakes up Norah."

Marshall nodded. "Typical chain reaction. How long has this been going on?"

Mary squirmed in her seat. "Since he came home from the hospital."

Marshall's expression grew grim. "Mary, that's more than colic – there could be a serious underlying medical condition going on. Has Brandi said anything to his pediatrician?"

"She had an appointment today."

"Good." He frowned at her. "Why didn't you say something before? I would have given you some time off or taken Norah for a few nights or –"

She shrugged. "I didn't think those options were still open to me."

"Will you stop saying that? Look, I asked for some breathing room but I didn't mean for you to drop me from your life. Damn it, Mer, I still care."

Mary cleared her throat and got to her feet. "Well, you shouldn't. The only thing you need to care about is catching this bastard before he hurts Lily."

"Mary-" he started to stand, reaching a hand out to her.

"Don't, Marshall. Just – don't, ok?" She fled the office before he could see how close the tears were to falling.

* * *

**Friday, Dec 21****st**

"So you ready for your exciting girls' weekend?"

Mary looked up to see Marshall lounging against the doorframe of his office.

She sighed. He had been watching her from his office for the last half hour and in a way it was a relief to see he had finally gotten to his feet and come to say whatever he had been working up his nerve to say.

"I suppose – I was never the sleepover type, you know. Painting your fingernails, eating junk food and dishing about boys – I never did that." She shrugged.

Marshall crossed the floor and perched on the side of her desk. "What were you doing?"

"Cleaning up after Jinx, keeping Brandi out of trouble, working two part time jobs to pay the bills and going to school – it didn't leave much time for extracurricular activities, Marshall."

"I thought you did some drama."

"A little – but no dancing. That disappointed Jinx, let me tell you."

"It wasn't enough that you were on stage?"

"Nope. I had to be singing and dancing for it to count in her mind."

He laughed. "What time do you have to be there?"

"The same time as usual. Delia and Lily will get home at six and I'll meet them there. You really don't have to split Saturday with me – Delia said she's happy to do it."

"No, I want to. You and Dee have been working hard this week. I don't feel like I've done anything."

"Marshall, you're the boss. You've kept the office running, checked on all our witnesses, and run backgrounds on Rico Chavez and Nicky Alvarez. I wouldn't call that nothing."

He shrugged. "Even so, it's only fair I take a turn on the weekend. You're sure Nicky hasn't made a move this past week?"

Mary shook her head. "Delia's seen Rico's van parked in a side street by the bakery and when I left early one morning I'm pretty sure I saw it roaring down the street but neither of us has seen Ricky."

"I don't like it – what's he waiting for?"

"Orders?"

Marshall nodded. "But from who – and why?"

Mary shrugged. "If we knew that –"

"we'd know everything," he finished. "Look, I want to give you something. I want you to wear it from now on."

"What is it?"

"It's a tracking device – similar to the one you put on the back of your medal to keep tabs on your father."

"Why?"

"Because I've got a feeling that the shit is going to hit the fan – if not tomorrow, then in the next couple of days. I've already given one to Dee. Please don't fight me on this, Mer. In case anything should happen, this way I'll be able to track you and Lily-"

"I'm not going to fight you, Marshall, I was going to say it's a good idea." She smiled as she picked up her medal to place the tracker but his fingers closed over hers.

"No, if you're taken, it will be by force and this will get ripped from your neck," he whispered, only the trembling of his fingers giving the depth of his emotions away. "I know you, remember? I know you'll fight like hell not to let anyone take Lily hostage."

She nodded. "So I better put this in a more hidden, secure location. Would you care to help me find one?"

"Mary!" his scolding tone was back as he flushed and his fingers dropped from hers.

She laughed. "You know, for a soon to be married man, you're still such a girl, Marshall Mann."

* * *

"So whatever happened to your Latino boy, Mary?"

Mary looked up from icing a Christmas cookie to see Lily looking at her with open curiosity. "That was four years ago – you remember that?"

Lily laughed as she placed another sheet of sugar cookies in the oven to bake. "Of course! He had the same name as my boyfriend now, right?"

Mary shook her head as she popped the freshly iced cookie into her mouth. "Yes," she muttered around the mouthful.

Lily shook the spatula at her. "You're eating more than you're decorating."

"So?"

She pointed to a plate of unfrosted cookies. Mary made a face but picked up another cookie.

"Mary! You're icing the trees white!"

"So?" she repeated. "They have snow on them. People will still eat them."

Lily moaned. "You're hopeless! I don't know why I asked you to help me!"

Mary looked around the empty kitchen. "Perhaps because I'm the only one here?"

Lily giggled. "That could have something to do with it. I know Marshall will be here to take me to my piano recital tomorrow but you'll still come, won't you? I mean, since my parents are out of town-" she broke off and looked uncomfortable.

"Of course I'll come, Lily – but do I have to stay for the whole program?"

Lily giggled again. "I'm playing at the beginning but if you want any cookies you'll have to stay through the whole thing."

"Damn it!" Mary swore. "All right, but I'm not going to wear something festive and bright."

Iris and Lawrence burst in the back door.

"What smells so good in here, sis?"

"Mary and I are making Christmas cookies for the reception tomorrow."

"No kidding – Mary bakes?" Iris laughed and Lawrence poked her in the ribs.

Mary stuck out her tongue, and they all laughed.

"What's for dinner?" Lawrence asked.

"Mary, do you cook?"

Mary snorted as she set another sloppily frosted cookie to the side. "About as well as I bake."

Iris reached for the phone. "Pizza, anyone?"

* * *

Lawrence stayed for dinner but left soon afterwards when the girls started watching sappy Christmas movies. Mary rolled her eyes and listened to her iPod while catching up on her witness files. Marshall called around midnight for a status report just as Iris was putting on another movie.

"Everything's fine here, chief, except for the simple fact that I want to gouge my own eyes out."

"Why?"

"Mary! You're going to miss the beginning!" Lily called.

_God forbid. _She put the phone against her shoulder. "Go ahead and start. I'll make some fresh popcorn." Mary padded into the kitchen and put the phone back against her ear. "Sorry, Marshall. What did you ask me?"

"Why do you want to gouge your eyes out?"

"The girls are torturing me with horribly sappy Christmas movies," she growled as she threw a bag of popcorn in the microwave.

His chuckle came over the line. "So you're not enjoying your slumber party?"

"No. I wish I was home with my baby right now."

"Even with your screaming nephew?"

She sighed. "Well, it is quieter here."

"No sign of Nicky?"

"Nope."

"Mary!" the girls called from the living room.

"I gotta go. See you in the morning."

"It is morning, Mer."

"Funny." She hung up the phone and grabbed the steaming bag of popcorn out of the microwave, trying not to burn her fingers in the process.

The doorbell rang and both girls squealed. Mary reached for the glock on her hip as she moved quickly towards the front door. "Don't answer it – I'll get it!" she called as she moved down the hall.

Iris appeared in the hallway and laughed when she saw Mary with her gun drawn. "Oh Mary, it's probably just Lawrence coming back for his research notes."

"And what if it's Nicky dropping by for a chat?" she hissed and watched Iris go pale. "Get back in the living room with your sister." She leaned against the closed door and said, "Who is it?"

"Pizza delivery."

Mary rolled her eyes. "How many pizzas did those girls order?" she muttered under her breath as she unlocked and swung the door open. "We didn't order any pizza."

The young man looked at her in confusion. "But isn't this 1352 SE-"

"No, this is NE-" Mary stepped out onto the porch and saw slight movement out of the corner of her eye. "Freeze, US-"

The words died on her lips as something collided with the side of Mary's head, making her see stars and the world went black.

* * *

Before Marshall called Mary last night, he was going to be at the house at nine o'clock. But since the girls were still up watching movies after midnight, he decided not to disturb them until eleven.

This was a decision Marshall kicked himself for over and over afterwards.

The house was dark and still when he pulled up in front at a few minutes before eleven o'clock. He had stopped at Starbucks on the way and gotten Mary a triple shot peppermint mocha and a cheese Danish. Years of being her partner and he knew better than to wake her without being armed with caffeine. He had no idea if the girls were drinking coffee yet – it wouldn't surprise him if Iris was since she was in college but he hoped that Lily wasn't addicted to the stimulant yet. There was plenty of time for her to develop that habit.

Marshall turned off the engine and sat for a few minutes, savoring the quiet of a late Sunday morning and finishing the last few swallows of his own double shot pumpkin spice mocha. As his eyes wandered over the front of the house, something caught his eye. Sunlight was just beginning to stream across the front porch and something was glinting and winking in the light near the welcome mat. Coffee and Danish forgotten, Marshall yanked the keys from the ignition and raced from his truck and up the walk.

He bounded up the porch steps in one leap, his eyes glued to the object on the porch. Crouching on the cold wooden planks, he reached out a gloved hand and picked up Mary's medal, seeing at once that the clasp was broken and several of her long blonde hairs were caught in the chain. Marshall's eyes swept the porch and he noticed some drops of blood near the doorway and his gut clenched as he remembered what he had said to her yesterday in the office:

"_I know you'll fight like hell not to let anyone take Lily hostage."_

Marshall pocketed her medal and rising to his feet, reached out and opened the front door.

* * *

The living room looked like a war zone. Furniture was overturned and popcorn littered the carpet. Marshall stared at the scene for a long moment before he whipped out his cell and dialed Abigail's.

"Hey, it's me. That girl you thought was sending those emails to herself? Well, I'm standing in the middle of her ransacked living room and she's not here." He paused. "That's right, Mary's not here either – and I found her medal and some blood on the front porch." He paused again. "I can wait until you get here but then I've got to go, Abigail." He hung up and punched in a new number.

"Hey Dee, it's Marshall. I'm really sorry to bother you but –" he paused. "Yeah, I'm afraid it's bad. I'm at the house right now and-"

Suddenly there was a banging sound from the back of the house and Marshall tensed. "I'm going to have to call you back, Dee."

Marshall hung up his phone and drew his glock, as the banging came again, louder and in a rhythmic pattern. He crept down the hall towards the back bedroom but stopped when the noise seemed to be coming from the closet.

"US Marshal – I'm going to open the door and I advise you to put your hands up!" he ordered as with one hand he opened the door.

Iris, bound and gagged, with blood on the side of her face and tears in her eyes, looked up at him from the closet floor.

* * *

"You tampered with my crime scene, Chief Inspector Mann."

Marshall glanced up at Abigail from his computer screen in astonishment before merely shaking his head. "Are you seriously implying that I should have left a traumatized young woman tied up in a closet until you arrived just to preserve the sanctity of a crime scene? I think that's a little extreme, Detective." He resumed his typing.

Delia frowned at the pair of them from where she was sipping tea with Iris at the kitchen table. "He didn't question her until you got here," she pointed out helpfully.

"And I'm still here – when I really should be – YES!"

Marshall's shout made the three woman jump but only Delia ran to his side to peer over his shoulder. "You've got them?"

He nodded. "Yes, finally!"

Delia frowned at the screen. "They're outside the city limits – where are they headed?"

"South – God, I hope they're not headed for the border."

Abigail stepped up to his other side. "Wait – how do you know where they are?"

"The boss man gave Mary and me trackers, just in case anything happened," Delia explained. "And it's a good thing too."

"Come on, Dee, we've got to get moving."

"Wait, Marshall – don't you think you should stay here?" Abigail argued.

"Excuse me?" Marshall frowned at her.

"Well, I just mean – you're the boss now. Don't you think your place is here?"

While Abigail had been talking, Marshall had been syncing his computer to his phone so that he could track their movements that way. But at her last question, his head snapped up and his eyes narrowed.

"Dee, why don't you take Iris and help her wash some of that blood off her face before we hit the road?" Marshall began shutting down his computer. "Unless that's tampering with your crime scene, Detective?"

Delia's eyes widened in dismay as she steered Iris from the kitchen, making soothing sounds of reassurance to her, secretly glad to be out of the line of fire, as Abigail turned to Marshall with fiery eyes.

"What the hell is your problem, Marshall?"

"My problem? Other than the fact that my fiancée just tried to tell me how to do my job? Other than the fact that if it wasn't for your lack of cooperation we might not be in this situation in the first place?"

Abigail paled. "What are you talking about?"

"If you had had just had one police cruiser on patrol last night, Mary and Lily would have had some extra protection!"

"I told you – we don't have the extra resources right now to do that. And you know as well as I do that these perverts simply wait for their windows of opportunity and then strike. He would have simply timed his attack for when the cruiser was on the other side of the neighborhood!"

Marshall pinched the bridge of his nose. "I know, I know. Truth is I'm kicking myself for not staying over here with her last night. Or coming over here earlier so they wouldn't have such a lead on us-"

Abigail stepped into his space. "Stop it, Marshall. You did all you could. Giving Mary that tracker was genius – you'll find Lily, I know it."

Marshall took a step back, "Why do you think I should stay here?"

"Because you're the captain now – you send out your first officers and stay back with the ship."

Marshall smiled slightly at her _Star Trek _analogy. "I can't."

Abigail flinched. "Because it's Mary?"

_Yes._

Marshall zipped his lap top bag shut. "Because that's not how I work."

* * *

"_I can't believe it's finally here! No witness' crises, no conferences, nothing to interfere with my wedding to Abigail."_

"_Well, you still managed to put it off for as long as possible, Doofus. Don't you think that a yearlong engagement is a long time to wait? I mean, Abigail could have gotten bored waiting for you and found someone else."_

"_Is this your idea of a best man speech, Mer? Because if it is, it kind of sucks."_

_I laughed. "Well, let's try this instead then. Don't do it."_

_Marshall looked at me in disbelief before breaking into laughter. "Now I know you're teasing me. I know you've never been Abigail's number one fan but over this past year, I thought you'd made an eff-"_

_I cupped the back of his neck and brought our lips together, moving my lips hungrily over his. But instead of having him respond to me like I'd always dreamed he would, after a few seconds he pushed me angrily away._

"_Mary, what the fuck are you doing?"_

"_I thought it was obvious – do you need me to do it again?" I reached for him but Marshall backed away._

"_No! No, I got your message the first time," he said angrily, as he wiped his lips. Then he sighed and looked at me with – was that pity? "Mary, why? Why now?"_

"_I can't let you marry her, Marshall. She's not – I love you."_

_I watched as sadness entered his eyes. "Oh Mary, now? You tell me you love me now – when I'm getting married in half an hour?"_

_I shrugged. "Better late than never?"_

_He shook his head as he closed the distance between us, his hands coming up to cup my face. "I do love you, Mary Shannon-"_

_I closed my eyes and my lips sought his but my eyes flew open in shock when they landed on his cheek._

"_But I'm afraid you are too late, Mary."_

"_What?" I choked._

_He smiled sadly at me. "I'm not in love with you anymore-"_

Mary woke up with a gasp, her head thumping painfully against the floor of the van as it went through a pothole and for just a moment, she thought she was in danger of blacking out again. But then her vision cleared and her eyes met the terrified, tear filled ones of Lily. The young woman was bound and gagged and laying on her side against the opposite wall of the van, though every jarring movement of the vehicle brought her in closer proximity to Mary. When their eyes met, Lily's eyes widened in relief and the corners of her mouth lifted as she tried to smile.

"You ok?" Mary whispered. Their abductors hadn't bothered to gag her since she was unconscious, but the ropes were biting into her wrists something fierce. Mary began to wriggle her fingers in an attempt to regain some feeling – and then regretted the action when the stinging started. "Son of a bitch!" she hissed.

A smothered giggle emerged from Lily's gagged mouth and Mary grinned. "Well, at least you've still got a sense of humor, so you can't be too bad off. They didn't hurt you while I was napping?"

Lily shook her head and Mary noticed her eyes went to the side of Mary's head.

She sighed. "Yeah, that really hurts – I've probably got a concussion," she whispered. "But I couldn't let them take you without a fight, Lily."

Lily's eyes softened as tears filled them.

"Hey, none of that now. We've got to stay strong until the cavalry arrives, ok?"

Lily looked at her in disbelief.

Mary smiled and then winced as just that simple facial movement caused her head to pound. "If I know Marshall, he's already hot on our trail."

* * *

Both women were thrown against the side of the van when it came to a sudden halt and footsteps could be heard approaching the back doors.

"Lily, look at me." Mary ordered and waited until the terrified teen's eyes landed on hers. "I won't let them separate us, do you hear me? And remember: Marshall is coming."

Lily began to shake her head but the force of Mary's words got through and she slowly nodded just as the door swung open and for the first time, Mary came face to face with Rico. She squinted in the sunlight that flooded the back of the van.

"Hello, Rico."

He sneered. "Well, well, well, look who's up. I wanted to leave you behind in Albuquerque, Lady Marshal."

Mary cocked her head. "Why didn't you?"

"Because my partner convinced me that we might be able to get a higher price for two pretty females instead of just one."

Mary's heart rate sped up and she heard Lily let out a moan behind her. "So that's your grand plan, is it? To sell us? You may get a good price for a young pretty thing like Lily but I highly doubt you'll get anything for an over the hill Lady Marshal like me," Mary sneered.

Rico grinned. "Oh, I don't know. Word is, you have a beautiful little girl, so your child bearing years aren't behind you yet, Chica – and our buyer is in the market for a wife," he laughed. "Sit tight for a few minutes. We just need to arrange transportation for the next leg of our journey."

He slammed the doors, leaving them in darkness again.

"Shit!" Mary exclaimed, as she gave a vicious tug on the ropes binding her wrists. "Human trafficking – this is NOT good."

Lily began to weep.

* * *

"Hey boss, it's going to be getting dark soon."

"I'm aware of that, Dee."

Delia bit her lip as she pushed the accelerator to the floor. "Where are they now? Still on the interstate?"

Marshall shook his head. "No, the signal left I-25 an hour ago. They're headed northeast through the national forests."

Delia frowned. "So – their abductors are no longer headed for the border? But – that doesn't make any sense!"

She flinched as her boss hit the dashboard. "None of this makes any sense. When they were headed straight for the border, I was thinking guns or drugs – but what on earth does that have to do with Lily? And now they've left the interstate and are heading for – where? Alamogordo?"

Delia laughed. "That's the middle of nowhere! Why on earth would they go there with Lily and Mary?"

"To meet someone – a buyer perhaps?" Marshall mused aloud.

"Of what?"

Dread deep and cold settled in his gut. "People."

Delia nearly ran off the road. "What?! But that's crazy! Chief – that's not done in this country anymore."

Marshall gave her a sympathetic look. "Don't be so naïve, Inspector. Of course it is, it's just hidden very, very well."

Delia swallowed hard. "You're talking about human trafficking."

"Yes."

"Shit."

Marshall almost laughed. "You're picking up bad habits from your new partner, Dee."

"Yeah, well, I think a little colorful language is appropriate at a time like this."

"I couldn't agree more, Inspector." Marshall dialed a number on his cell. "Hey Juan, it's Marshall. Yeah, I know it's Saturday but this is damn important. Listen, I'm going to be in Las Cruces in-" he paused and glanced at Delia.

"Fifteen," she answered.

"Fifteen minutes. How soon can you be at your office?"

* * *

"I'm cold."

"I thought I was doing a pretty good job of keeping you warm, baby."

Lily turned her head and spit. Some of her spittle landed in Nicky's eye and he growled. "You little bitch!" Holding the reins of his horse with one hand he lifted the other to give her a smack when Rico barked at him from the other horse.

"Don't! If the merchandise is damaged you know the boss will take it out of our cut."

Nicky growled again as he pulled Lily back against him. "Just relax into me, darlin' and I'll keep you warm."

"I don't think so," Lily elbowed him in the ribs and sat as far forward in the saddle as she could.

Mary grinned from her position in front of Rico. The men had decided not to let the girls ride together but had taken the gag out of Lily's mouth on the condition that she not scream. As extra insurance, Mary was gagged and Rico held a gun to her ribs. This didn't keep Lily from not going quietly like a lamb to her slaughter.

Rico jammed the gun into Mary's ribs when he saw her grin. "Did you want to say something, Sunshine?"

A chuckle escaped through Mary's gag, which enraged Rico to the point that he slammed the gun into her ribs. The breath was knocked from her lungs and stars danced behind her eyes.

"Mary!" Lily screamed.

"Hey, no screaming – remember?" Nicky hissed.

"Well, tell your friend to mind his manners. What happened to not damaging the merchandise?"

"She's right, Rico. The Lady Marshal already has a huge goose egg on her head – we better not rough her up too much more. We do want the buyer to find her attractive, after all."

"Maybe we should just keep her for ourselves, Nicky – you know, have some fun with her?"

Mary's throat went dry as she flashed back to the time in Spanky's basement and how close she had come to being raped. _We're holding on, Marshall, but I really hope you're on the way._

* * *

"This is as far as we can go tonight, my friend."

Marshall fought the rising panic inside of him. "Juan, they're in there. Can't we just take the horses and-"

"They entered the park when it was still open – and now it's closed. I'm sure they've found a place to camp for the night. We'll take horses at first light and follow their tracks."

"The problem is, I don't know when or where they're meeting the buyer – it could be tonight. The clock is ticking and I don't know how much time is left on it."

Delia had remained quiet up to this point but now she placed her hand on Juan's arm. "There's absolutely no way we can enter the park before daylight?"

Juan sighed. "I didn't say there wasn't a way, Senorita – there are ways to sneak in and times during the night to do it when security is lax."

Marshall grinned. "And you know a way and a place to do this?"

Juan grinned back. "Of course. Meet me at the south entrance in an hour."

* * *

"_Daddy!"_

_I jerked awake as Norah came bounding into the bedroom, her blond pigtails flying. "Merry Christmas!"_

_Swinging her into the air, I listened to her giggle and thought that there was no sweeter sound on earth. "Merry Christmas, angel."_

"_Is it time to open presents?"_

_I laughed. "No, sweetie. Santa Claus won't come for two more days yet."_

_Norah's eyes grew round. "Really? But I already have SO many presents under the tree!"_

"_Norah! Did you peek?" I frowned at her._

_She shook her head, her pigtails bouncing. "No, daddy," she said solemnly._

"_Promise?" I asked as I tickled her tummy._

"_Daddy – stop!"_

_We were interrupted by the sound of a baby crying. "El's awake!" Norah cried, squirming to be let down._

_I sighed. "I think we woke your sister."_

"_Not me – you!" Norah said, as she ran into the nursery._

_I leaned over the crib to pick up Noel. "Good afternoon, little one. Did you sleep well? Do you know that it's almost Christmas?"_

_Hands went around my waist and Mary's head was on my shoulder as we both leaned over the crib. "Marshall, she's only two weeks old. She's lucky if she recognizes you, me, and her big sister."_

"_Is that true, little one? Do you know your family?" I cooed as I scooped up my precious girl._

_Noel tried to focus on my face before she began to wail. I laughed._

"_I think she's hungry and I can't help her with that," I smiled as I handed her to Mary. "I'm sorry we woke you – I know you just got to sleep."_

_She shrugged. "The price of having a newborn in the house. At least Noel doesn't cry all the time like the de-"_

_I silenced her with my lips. She smiled at me when I pulled away. _

"_I like that method of you shutting me up so much better than anything you ever tried in the past."_

_I laughed again as Norah tugged on my hand. _

_Swinging her up into my arms, I asked, "Yes, ladybug?"_

"_Now is it time, daddy?"_

"Chief – Marshall!"

He jerked awake at the sound of Delia calling his name. "Wh- what is it?"

"It's time to meet Juan at the south entrance."

Marshall rubbed a hand through his hair, trying to erase the fog that still clung to the edges of his mind along with the vivid dream he'd just had about him, Mary, Norah, and a little girl named Noel.

"Let's go then."

* * *

**Present Day (Dec. 24th)**

Rico and Nicky woke them before sunrise and even though Mary tried hard, she still dozed in the saddle most of the morning. She couldn't help but wonder if they were going in circles. Surely it couldn't take this long to get wherever it was they were going.

Finally by mid-afternoon a cabin came into view and her heart rate sped up. Was the buyer waiting for them? Or was this simply another rest stop along the way?

Nicky reined his horse to a stop next to the cabin first and dismounted, tying the reins to a hitching post by the front door. He reached up to help Lily and though she wanted nothing to do with him, she had no choice since she was still bound hand and foot. Nicky flung her over his shoulder and walked up the steps into the cabin, kicking open the door.

Rico dismounted and as he tethered his horse, he looked up at Mary, whose hands were tied to the saddle horn. "I'm going to help you down and remove your gag, Lady Marshal, but remember – any funny business and I will hurt Lily. Nicky's the one who doesn't want to damage the merchandise but I'm not so concerned with that."

Mary's eyes narrowed as she gave a tight nod of agreement and Rico helped her to the ground. She fought hard to keep her knees from buckling. Two days of riding a horse, bound hand and foot, had been hard on her body and she didn't know if she could walk without assistance. But she would crawl on the ground on her belly before she accepted help from either of these bastards. She stood perfectly still as Rico removed her gag and she moved her jaw gingerly as he unbound her feet, always keeping the gun trained on her.

"Now, walk into that cabin. In just a few short hours you'll be on your way to a new life and I'll be a very rich man."

* * *

"Chief, maybe we should stop and rest for an hour now that they've stopped moving."

Marshall turned slightly in his saddle and stared at Delia. "Do you need a break, Inspector? Because while you're catching twenty winks your new partner and an innocent young woman could very well be whisked off to God only knows where."

Delia swallowed hard, kicking her horse into a faster trot and ignored her aching muscles. "No, boss. I'm good."

"Glad to hear it."

Juan came back from where he had scouted up the trail a ways. "They're not trying to cover their tracks – even without your fancy tracking device, I can follow them through the forest just fine."

Marshall grinned. "Well, according to my fancy tracking device, they're still about ten miles ahead, but they're not moving."

Juan nodded. "There's an old cabin up there – on the edge of the Brokeoff Mountain Wilderness Area. It's possible they're using it for a meeting place."

"Sounds like an ideal place," Marshall agreed. "Especially if the buyer has a helicopter. We better get a move on."

* * *

Marshall breathed a huge sigh of relief when the cabin came into sight and the tracking device was still emitting its signal loud and strong from within.

"What do you think, my friend?" Juan asked. "Storm it now or wait for the big fish?"

Just then the cabin door opened and Mary appeared with a gun in her ribs. Marshall thought the game was up but then Rico appeared next to her, urging her out the door.

"I can't even take a piss by myself?" Mary's voice floated in the clear air to them and Marshall grinned.

"I'm not giving you any chance to escape, Lady Marshal."

None of them heard Mary's response but they all saw Rico jam the gun into Mary's ribs and she doubled over. Marshall gritted his teeth as Delia gasped.

"Damn it, Mer, must you provoke them?" Marshall whispered.

Rico grabbed a handful of Mary's hair and swing her off the porch towards the woods.

"I think we better move, boss," Delia whispered.

"No," Marshall breathed. "Mary's fine – so I'm assuming Lily is too. We need to wait for the big fish."

* * *

Everything happened so fast that afterwards Mary wasn't sure what happened. One minute she and Lily were sitting in the cabin tied back to back in chairs and then they heard the sound of a helicopter approaching.

Rico and Nicky looked at each other and grinned. "Here comes the boss man."

Lily began to cry and Mary wondered if she had a chance in hell of distracting them long enough for Lily to get away. She knew that Marshall was on the way but it didn't look like he was going to make it on time and she was damned if she was going to let them be sold to men who would do only God knew what with them.

Nicky had already untied Lily and was dragging her, crying and screaming out the cabin door. Rico was untying Mary's feet and running his hands up her legs. It was the first time he had let his guard down and Mary was waiting for her chance.

"You know, it's a real shame we didn't get the time to know each other better."

She cocked her head. "It is, isn't it?"

A surprised look crossed Rico's face just as she lifted her foot and kicked him in the crotch, sending him to the floor writhing in pain. Mary sent another kick to the side of his head, watching as he went unconscious. Using her teeth, she ripped the ropes from her wrists as she searched feverishly for his gun.

"Freeze! US Marshals!"

Gunfire erupted outside and Mary hit the floor as the cabin window shattered. She could hear Lily screaming and she was desperate to get out there and help. If only she could find Rico's gun. That asshole had been holding it when he bent down to untie her feet and then he had-

"Mary! Where are you?"

She realized the gunfire had stopped and Marshall was calling for her. With a glance at Rico to make sure he was still unconscious, she stepped out onto the porch in time to be engulfed in Marshall's arms.

It felt funny to hug someone wearing a Kevlar vest but when that someone was Marshall, it didn't really matter. Mary sunk into his embrace and breathed in his familiar scent.

"Are you ok?" he breathed against her hair.

"I'm fine. Is Lily-"

"Lily is fine."

"Please tell me you got the buyer."

He chuckled, "We got him, Mer."

"Thank God. They were going to sell-"

"I know."

"I would have never seen Norah, or Brandi, or you-" she choked.

He tightened his arms around her. "I know, Mer. I'm here. It's over."

She pulled away to look up at him. "You cut it pretty damn close, partner."

He laughed and then his eyes widened as he caught sight of Rico behind her, leveling his gun. "No, drop it, Rico!" he yelled as he reached for his weapon. But Marshall realized his hands were full of nothing but Mary and the only thing he had to protect her with was-

"NO!" Mary screamed as she felt the impact of the bullet enter Marshall's body and send them both to the ground. "Marshall!"

* * *

The ride on horseback to Carlsbad felt like it was never going to end. Once again Mary was riding tandem, but this time it was with her former partner and best friend as he slowly bled to death in her arms. As his blood soaked her clothing, Mary held the sobs inside and refused to believe that he would leave her. Yes, he had asked for his freedom seven months ago but he had never severed ties with her completely and just a few days ago had made it clear that he still cared. It wasn't love, but she would take it for what it was because it was all he had to give her now.

Mary Shannon had ever only truly loved two men in her life: her father and Marshall Mann. One had abandoned her as a child to raise a family and the other had fallen in love with her before she had been ready to accept that love. Her father was dead now and though she had had the time with him to hammer out some of her issues, she wondered if she would ever have a true sense of closure where James Shannon was concerned. But Marshall was a different story. Even if they never ended up together, he had to live – because the alternative was unthinkable.

Mary's arms felt empty when the ER team took Marshall away. She knew that it was necessary but she didn't want to be separated from him for even a moment. There was a phone call she needed to make, that Marshall would want her to make – but she just couldn't do it.

Delia placed a hand on her arm. "You should really get checked out too, Mary."

Mary looked at her for a moment in confusion. "Oh, you mean my head? It's fine."

"We also saw you take a pretty serious hit to the ribs-"

Mary turned on her. "How long were you out there watching?"

Delia shrugged. "A couple of hours."

"And you just waited? For what?"

"Marshall wanted to wait for the buyer."

She snorted. "Good call – maybe if he'd waited a little longer he could have waved good-bye."

"Mary!"

Mary flinched. "I –I-"

Delia put an arm around her. "I know you didn't mean it. You've been through hell and you're scared he could-"

"No! He's not going to die!"

"Family of Marshall Mann?"

"I'm Mary Shannon, his emergency medical contact."

"I'm Doctor Trez."

"How is he?"

Dr. Trez shook his head. "I'm afraid we can't operate to take the bullet out until he gets some blood and our banks are dangerously low. You don't happen to be-"

"Yes!" Mary darted forward. "I'm O negative – Marshall always said that was the universal donor. I'll gladly give him some of my blood."

"Well, that's great but – pardon me for asking, none of that blood is yours?"

Mary looked down at her blood soaked clothing and fought back the tears. "No, it's not. It's Marshall's."

* * *

Delia stayed with Juan at the state police department in Carlsbad to start the processing on Nicky, Rico, and the buyer AKA Alan Rolicks AKA Alex Roleck AKA Adam Roland. Lily stayed to give a full statement.

As soon as Marshall's surgery was complete he was flown by helicopter along with Mary back to Albuquerque General hospital.

Abigail met them there. Mary braced herself for a hissy fit from the brunette for not calling immediately but instead was nearly knocked off her feet when the Detective engulfed her in a bone crunching hug.

"I'm so glad you and Lily are OK," Abigail sighed. "Marshall was so worried."

"I know he was, thanks," Mary said. "Um, could you let go now? I do have a couple of cracked ribs-"

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Abigail stepped back hastily. "And how's your head?"

Mary shrugged. "The doctor said I had a slight concussion but since our captors kept me awake most of the time, it passed pretty quickly."

"A blessing in disguise," Abigail laughed. "So I'm guessing this won't be going down as one of your all-time favorite Christmases."

Mary grimaced. "No."

"Mary!"

She turned to see Brandi pushing the double stroller down the hall, Ethan asleep in the back and her little Bug reaching for her in the front.

"Mama!" Norah cried.

Mary's eyes teared up as she unbuckled Norah's straps and cuddled her close. Glancing at Abigail she amended, "But there's still time for it to get better."

* * *

"_Marshall – Maaaarrrrsssssshhhhallll, wake up, sleepyhead!"_

_I opened my eyes to see my beautiful wife smiling down at me._

"_What happened?"_

_She laughed. "Same thing that's been happening for the past year. You say you're going to put the baby to sleep and you fall asleep too."_

_I looked down to see Noel fast asleep on my chest. "I guess I dozed off, huh?"_

"_I guess so."_

_I pulled Mary down to me and kissed her softly. "Merry Christmas, my love."_

"_Merry Christmas, Marshall."_

"_Daddy! It's time!"Norah cried._

_Mary laughed. "Some things never change."_

_I cupped the side of her face. "Promise?"_

_She kissed me long and slow before pulling away to look me in the eyes. "Promise. Now wake up!"_

Marshall woke up, his breathing fast and shallow, his eyes scanning the unknown room frantically. His rapid heartbeat set off the monitor and one of the nurses poked her head in.

"Mr. Mann, you're awake! Let me get Dr. Russ for you-"

"Where's Mary? Where's my wife-" Marshall tried to sit up but his legs weren't responding. "Where is she? I need her! I need her right now!"

* * *

Abigail was making faces at Norah when an agitated nurse burst into the waiting room.

"Is one of you Mary?"

"I am." Mary got to her feet and took a step towards the nurse.

"Oh thank goodness. You have to come right away. Mr. Mann is awake-"

"He is?" Abigail cried.

"Yes and he's asking for his wife."

Mary, Brandi, and Abigail all exchanged puzzled glances.

"But he's not married," Mary recovered her power of speech first. "He's engaged – Abigail is his fiancée." She nodded at the brunette.

The nurse shrugged. "Patients are often confused when coming out of surgery and Mr. Mann also lost a great deal of blood. But he's asking for you, Mary, and he's most agitated."

"I better go." Mary looked at Abigail with an apologetic look. "I'm sure once he's calmed down and is himself he'll ask for you."

* * *

Mary could hear Marshall yelling for her all the way down the hall. She broke into a run and opened his door to see him straining against the nurse who was trying to keep him in bed. He was also attempting to rip out the IV line. She crossed quickly to his other side.

She slapped his hand away from the IV. "Marshall, stop it! I'm here – what is it?"

The moment he heard her voice his head swung in her direction. "Mary," he breathed, his body calming. His hands cupped her face and he drew her into a long, deep kiss. Mary's legs gave out and her hands came to rest on his shoulders as she sat on the bed next to him. When he pulled away, both of them were panting slightly.

"You weren't here when I woke up – where were you?"

"I was in the waiting room with Norah," Mary said, her head in a daze. She had been waiting for months to experience one of Marshall's kisses but she never thought it would be under these circumstances. Did he really think they were married?

He nodded. "Of course. Who's with Noel?"

Mary drew back. "Who's Noel?"

He frowned. "Our baby."

She jumped to her feet, his words having the effect of throwing cold water on her. "Our **what**? Marshall, have I entered a parallel universe or something?"

He frowned, deeper this time. "Mary, you and I-"

She regained her seat and took his hand in hers. "are partners – or were. You're my boss now. Remember?"

He rubbed his forehead. "And I'm engaged-"

"To me."

Mary dropped his hand at the sound of Abigail's voice. The brunette stood in the doorway with an unreadable look on her face and neither one of them had any idea how long she had been there.

"Am I interrupting?" Abigail asked as she moved to the other side of his bed.

"Of course not," Marshall reassured her. "I must have been really disoriented when I woke up, Abigail, I'm sorry."

She held his gaze for a moment before shrugging. "Well, as long as you know the truth now."

He nodded. "Of course I do."

Mary cleared her throat. "Um, Abigail – where's Norah?"

"With your sister – she said to tell you she'll see you at home."

Mary looked between Marshall and Abigail and decided it was time for her to beat a strategic retreat. "I think I'll head on home – it is Christmas Day, after all."

Abigail smiled brightly. "Merry Christmas, Mary."

"You too."

"Mary, wait. Abigail, could you give us a minute, please?"

Abigail looked at him in disbelief and Mary tried not to laugh. But Marshall wasn't going to take no for an answer and simply waited until his very unhappy fiancée left the room.

"Did you really have a dream that we were-"

He sighed. "Now is so not the time to discuss that, Mer."

She looked at him for a moment in all seriousness before asking, "But there will come a time?"

He shut his eyes. "God I hope so." When he didn't hear a flippant response, his eyes flew open and he looked at her curiously. "Wait, you want to-"

Mary leaned over and placed a finger against his lips. "Yes." She removed her finger and cleared her throat. "So, was there something you wanted to discuss?"

"Just for you to go home and get some rest – you look like hell, Mer."

She grinned. "You don't look much better, Chief."

He grunted. "I can imagine. Are you all right?"

"Other than the fact that less than forty-eight hours ago I was almost sold to some bastard as a sex slave? Yeah, I'm great."

Marshall held out his hand. "Come here."

Mary looked at his hand warily before she placed her hand in his and he tugged her back onto the bed next to him.

"I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner. I'm sorry that you and Lily had to go through that hell. I'm sorry I didn't –"

She held up her free hand. "Stop. We both know that hindsight is twenty-twenty and we can both play the blame game until we're blue in the face. You got there in time and we got one more bastard off the street – that's the important thing." Glancing down, she saw that she was leaning across his legs and jumped back guiltily. "Sorry. I didn't mean to crush you."

He shrugged. "To tell the truth, I didn't even notice."

Fear settled in Mary's stomach. "What do you mean?"

"I can't feel my legs, Mer."

"That's perfectly normal, Mr. Mann."

Both of them swung their heads to see Marshall's doctor stepping into the room. "Hi, I'm Dr. Russ. I hope I didn't startle you – but I couldn't help but overhear your last statement and I wanted to put your mind at ease. Mr. Mann-"

"Marshall."

"Ok, Marshall. Your spinal cord suffered severe trauma from the bullet and as a result, is still very swollen. I'm very hopeful that in the next few weeks as that swelling goes down, the feeling will return to your legs."

"And if it doesn't?"

Dr. Russ smiled. "One day at a time, all right? You've got a wonderful support system in place to aid your recovery. I've already met and talked with your beautiful fiancée and this young lady here saved your life by donating more than the recommended amount of blood-"

"Really, Dr. Russ, he doesn't need to know-" Mary protested.

"I needed blood?" Marshall interrupted, glancing between Mary and Dr. Russ.

Dr. Russ nodded. "The bullet hit one of your renal arteries. You'd lost almost two pints of blood by the time you'd reached Carlsbad hospital. Their blood banks only had half a liter so Mary here-"

Marshall's eyes widened and he turned to her in shock. "You gave me a pint and a half of your own blood?"

"Yes," Mary whispered.

"You saved my life," he whispered back to her. "At the risk of your own."

"You saved mine," she reminded him.

Marshall shook his head and closed his eyes as Delia's words from earlier in the week rang in his head: _"One day really soon you're going to have to decide who you want to be with, boss."_ Seven months ago he thought he'd resolved this issue – but now he was having dreams about a future that didn't have Abigail as his wife and Mary was giving him hints that perhaps she was finally ready for something more.

Mary watched as Marshall's breathing slowed and grew deep. She glanced at Dr. Russ in concern but he just smiled.

"Sleep is the best thing for him right now, Mary. His body has a lot of healing to do – as does yours. You should be resting and eating protein rich foods to build those blood cells back up."

Mary grimaced at the medical advice. "Yes, doctor."

"I'll let his fiancée know he's asleep again and that she should get some rest as well. Merry Christmas, Mary." Dr. Russ made a few more notes on Marshall's chart before he walked out the door.

Mary stood and leaned over the bed. "Don't think you're getting off the hook that easily, Doofus. We're still going to talk about that dream of yours. And don't worry about your legs – I have no doubt that you'll be up and about by Groundhog's Day." She squeezed the hand that didn't have an IV in it. "But if you aren't, we'll have wheelchair races in the office – Delia can be the judge and give the winner muffins. We'll get through this, Marshall, like we have everything else – together."

"Mary," Marshall murmured sleepily.

She chuckled and kissed his cheek. "Sweet dreams, partner."

* * *

**A/N: Sweet dreams, indeed. Want more? Keep a lookout for the sequel entitled 'New Year's Wishes' coming soon. **

**Reviews are L-O-V-E which feed the muses and help me write faster! :D Happy holidays**


End file.
